


Bylething It Go

by teecup_angel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Dimitri is a walking disaster, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I take double psychic damage for every pun, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Knights of Seiros (Fire Emblem), Please do not post puns in the comments I will die, Puns & Word Play, This is the most painful thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: Dimitri falls in love with her smile.Unfortunately, that meant trying to tell a joke he had found funny just to see if it will make her smile.Byleth falls in love with Dimitri’s laugh.Unfortunately, that usually means she had to hear awful or strange jokes before hearing his laugh.





	Bylething It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eisneRiegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/gifts).

> Here is the [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/byletri/status/1180987721617035265) that gave [eisneRiegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/) the idea to challenge me into writing this fic because she knows I cannot pun to save my life.
> 
> All puns in this fic (including the title) were created by my childhood friend (not [eisneRiegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/), the BE one) who I secretly asked for help (it’s not cheating, [eisneRiegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/), you never said I had to be the one to make the puns themselves). None of these puns are mine as I cannot make a pun to save my life and I actually take double psychic damage for each pun. So if they’re not funny, it’s his fault. 
> 
> Byleth’s probably OOC in this. I blame the puns. They have destroyed all of her braincells… and Dimitri’s laugh immediately shuts down most of her mental functions.  
Also, slight mention of Alois and Dimitri’s C rank. The start of this fic is set after Flayn joins the Blue Lions (aka: after the whole “your smile is mesmerizing” scene)

**Wyvern Moon, 1180**

The first time Byleth heard the crown prince of Faerghus laugh out loud, it had been a rainy day and she had just been on her way to give Lysithea the Armored Bear Stuffy she had bought when she had been looking for what ring she should give to Flayn to make her have an easier time as a Pegasus Knight. (It was not a bribe to make the girl transfer to her class, no matter what the Golden Deer house leader might say)

She had entered the reception hall from the south entrance and was walking towards the east exit to go to the Golden Room classroom without getting wetter than she already was. It had meant to fail from the very beginning as she was already drenched like a wet cat dropped into a bucket of water which then fell onto a pond while trying to escape the bucket of doom. She had tried to run from the safety of the entrance hall towards the reception hall but the short distance between the two buildings was long enough for her to be completely soaked. Still, she persisted and briskly walked towards the east exit to give the (already wet) fluffy stuffed bear to the small Golden Deer student. Even as she walked towards the east exit, the sound of Dimitri’s laughter had made her turn towards the source, seeing him with Alois in the middle of the reception hall which was surprisingly void of any other occupants, most probably due to the heavy rainfall that had befallen the monastery all of a sudden. 

She was completely captivated by the sound of his laughter, by the way his usually polite mask disappeared as he freely laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking as his eyes crinkled in mirth. 

Too focused on such a rare sight, she slipped, her wet boots skidding noisily against the floor which made her lose her balance. She slid out of the reception hall’s waxed floors and into the paved walkway towards the classroom. The change of flooring made her trip sideways, landing on a nearby bush face-first. She could hear Sothis snort before laughing hysterically at her misfortunes.

To add insult to the wound, she heard a soft voice ask, “A-are you okay, Professor?”

She got up and turned to face the quiet blue-haired Golden Deer student, looking at her worriedly. She stared at the younger woman and asked, “Did you see everything?”

“Umm…” The Golden Deer student fidgeted as she stared at the ground, refusing to meet the professor’s eyes.

The ex-mercenary’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment at the silent ‘yes’ she received and she shoved the fluffy stuffed bear to the student’s arms, “H-here!”

“H-huh?” Marianne was too surprised to say anything else, taking the bear being shoved onto her chest by instinct. 

Without saying another word, Byleth shamefully ran away from the girl, leaving a mystified Marianne to stare at her, clutching the bear in her arms. 

“Oh, Marianne. Did you hear a strange sound just now?” She turned towards the door leading to the reception hall and saw Dimitri walking towards her. 

“U-ummm… I mean… Um…” The young woman flustered, hugging the bear (that was actually pretty soaked) as she looked at the ground, “Um, n-n-no. I didn’t…”

“Hm. How strange.” He stared at the fidgeting girl and noticed the bear. His face brightened as he asked, knowing only one person who would give such gifts, “Oh. Did you happen to have seen the professor?”

Her entire face reddened and she stammered, “I-I-I’m sorry, I have to go!”

He watched the blue haired girl quickly run away from him towards the Golden Deer classroom. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head slightly as he mused out loud, “Did I… offend her?”

The next day, no one was more surprised by Marianne von Edmund’s sudden transfer to the Blue Lion than Byleth herself. The quiet mage would refuse to give an explanation to why she had decided to transfer all of a sudden but seeing her small smile and uncontrollable giggling when their eyes meet during a rainy day, the Blue Lion professor had an idea what had made her transfer.

At the very least, something good had resulted from her embarrassing display that day.

**Red Wolf Moon, 1180**

Byleth finally learned the reason why Dimitri had laughed out loud that rainy day during a free day she used to get her class some field experience. It had been a simple mission to defeat the bandits plaguing one of the small villages in Fraldarius territory and she had asked Alois to accompany them so he may show Dedue and Ferdinand (who had transferred a week earlier because apparently joining the Blue Lion was “the best way to finally show everyone that I am better than Edelgard”) advanced axe stances and skills. The bandits were easily defeated and Alois had praised Dedue’s meticulous guarding of his highness’ back and following it up with a devastating strike that left no survivors.

“I have to say, anyone who would dare try to harm his highness will definitely pay DEDUE.” Alois cheerfully said as he patted Dedue’s back.

Everyone stared at the knight.

Then…

Dimitri snorted. He covered his mouth as he snickered before finally letting out a loud laugh that shook his shoulders and made his eyes crinkled.

The prince’s childhood friends and Dedue sighed in resignation, having known about Dimitri’s bad taste in humor. The rest of the Blue Lions stared at their laughing house leader with varying degrees of surprise.

And the professor... 

She was obviously surprised that Dimitri found Alois’ (usually) awful jokes funny. However, the sight of the prince carelessly laughing made her lips curve into a smile.

Dimitri’s laughter came to a sudden stop when his eyes landed on her smile and his eyes widened. A bright smile appeared on his face as he misunderstood the reason for his professor’s smile. 

**Ethereal Moon, 1180**

“Professor!” The head of Blue Lion called out as he walked towards her while she had been talking with her dad. A bright smile was on his face but it turned into a surprised look once he noticed that she wasn’t alone. He politely bowed as he said, “Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay, kid.” Her dad waved his hand dismissively. He placed one hand on his waist and stared at the prince.

“Did you need something, Dimitri?” She asked, focusing on her student.

“Oh, um…” The young man’s eyes glanced at the knight next to his professor. She tilted her head slightly while her dad raised an eyebrow. The prince looked at the ground as he stuttered, “I-it’s actually not urgent, Professor. I’m terribly sorry for interr-”

Her dad loudly sighed, cutting the young man’s apology off, and patted his daughter’s back as he said, “Well, I’ll leave you two alone.”

Her brows furrowed and she looked at her dad with a silent question on her face. He shrugged as he said, “We’ll continue our conversation later.”

With that said, her dad walked away from them without even waiting for her to reply.

What has gotten to him?

She sighed, used to her dad’s eccentricities, and turned her attention back to her student as she asked again, “Did you need something, Dimitri?” 

“Oh! Well…” Dimitri raised his head to stare at her. His lips twitched as he asked, “Do you know Flayn’s most favorite dish, Professor?”

She blinked as she felt a flash of stinging pain in her chest at the question. She tilted her head, wondering where the pain had come from. 

Behind her, Sothis sighed as she shook her head.

Putting aside the curious flash of pain, she hummed before she said, “Well, she seemed to have enjoyed the Saghret and Cream we had a week ago with Seteth…”

“N-n-no. I mean…” Dimitri stammered, making her stare at him. He groaned as he mumbled, “I suppose I missed my chance with this.”

“Chance?” She repeated and watched as Dimitri nodded with a determined look on his face.

“My apologies, professor. Please let me try again.” He said as he bowed at her.

“Um…” She was absolutely confused at what was happening as she nodded, “Go ahead.” 

Dimitri’s lips twitched once more as he asked, “What is Flayn’s most favorite dish?”

Before she could say anything, the young prince answered, his face twitching, “A fish FLAYN.”

She stared at her student as she blinked.

She didn’t get it.

She was about to ask what he had meant but Dimitri suddenly burst out laughing. The sight of her student laughing so freely made her smile despite the confusion she currently had. The sight of her smile made the young prince smile brightly as he said, “I’m so glad you liked it, Professor.”

Not wanting to destroy the young man’s good mood (and having nothing else to do), she simply nodded before she asked, “Would you like to join me for tea, Dimitri?”

She didn’t know how but Dimitri’s face brightened some more as he nodded eagerly, “Absolutely, professor! Please, allow me to escort you!”

She nodded and let the young man lead her to the monastery’s gazebo.

Later that day, she didn’t know where her dad was hiding while she was talking to Dimitri but she was nevertheless grateful when he had explained to her the joke without any prompting for her (probably knowing his daughter didn’t get the joke at all).

“It’s a pun on fish fillet. Flayn. Fillet.” 

“... Oh.”

**Guardian Moon, 1181**

Her (misunderstood) reaction seemed to have gotten Dimitri fired up for some reason. While she had been trying to firmly tell Claude that he cannot transfer to Blue Lion as he was the house leader of the Golden Deer (“I’ll appoint one of the other students. Please, Teach, you took all the good ones! Even Hilda!”), Dimitri was suddenly between them, pushing Claude’s hand off her arm. 

“Please do not bother the professor, Claude.” He chided his fellow house leader before suggesting politely, “If you truly wish to transfer to our class, perhaps you should get Professor Hanneman’s permission to transfer your house leadership to one of the Golden Deer students first?”

“Hey, that’s not a bad ide-”

“And Professor.” He turned to face his professor as he said, “Please take care when you speak to Claude. He could be playing mind games with you.”

“Now, that’s just rude, Dimi-”

“If you’re not careful, he might CLAUDE your judgment.” 

Claude could only stare with an open mouth as the prince of Faerghus snickered before laughing at his own joke. He turned towards the ex-mercenary and even more surprised when he saw that she was smiling. 

The Riegan heir wondered if this was some kind of specific Fodlan humor he would never get.

Then he realized that she was smiling at the laughing young man.

Oh!

Claude sighed with a teasing smile and said, “Well, I know when I’m not wanted.” 

He patted Dimitri’s trembling shoulder as he said, “I’ll go talk to Professor Hanneman.”

He winked at her as he added, “This isn’t over, Teach.”

She rolled her eyes and watched the Golden Deer house leader walk away while waving at them casually without turning around. She shook her head and smiled at Dimitri as the young man stopped laughing to smile brightly at her. She tilted her head as she asked, “Would you like to join me for tea, Dimitri?”

“It would be my pleasure, Professor!” 

**Pegasus Moon, 1181**

Byleth wasn’t sure why Edelgard had wanted to have tea with her but she saw no reason to decline the offer so she had accepted. When she accepted it though, she wasn’t expecting Hubert to stand behind his master, staring at her the entire time.

“I must admit, I do have an ulterior motive for inviting you to tea.” The white haired student confessed before she took a sip of the bergamot tea they were having.

She hummed as she continued to eat her sixth slice of Albinean berry cheesecake (made with Gautier cheese!) and waited for the house leader of the Black Eagles to continue.

“The truth is I would be returning to Adrestia for a short while this month but I would like it if you-” The future Adrestian emperor started to confess, making her retainer stand even straighter as he realized what his master was going to say.

“Please talk to Manuela if you want to transfer to my class.” Byleth immediately replied before finishing her latest plate of cheesy delight. She knew the physician wouldn’t disagree as it was already nearing the end of the term anyway. Why Edelgard wanted to transfer now of all time, she didn’t really understand but stranger things have happened so she wasn’t one to judge.

The younger woman blinked before she asked, “Pardon?”

The Blue Lion professor (at this point, she was pretty much everyone’s professor) sighed as she grabbed a chocolate coated donut from the dessert rack on the table. She broke the donut in half as she explained, “As Dimitri has told Claude before, if you want to transfer to our class, you would have to get your professor’s permission to transfer your house leadership to someone still in your class before you can transfer to Blue Lion.”

“I believe there has been a misundersta-”

“Professor!” The young woman’s words were cut off as Dimitri was, all of a sudden, right next to his professor, smiling at her. 

Even Hubert was mildly impressed by the crown prince’s stealthy entrance.

“Oh, hello, Edelgard. Hubert.” Dimitri nodded at both of them before turning to the mint haired woman as he asked, “Did you know, Profesor? When Edelgard sings…”

“She turns into EdelBARD.” 

Edelgard and Hubert could only stare at him in stunned silence as he snorted before laughing loudly. The usually composed young woman even had her mouth open as she stared at the young man currently laughing hysterically over a joke that…

Didn’t make sense if she was being honest. 

The eyes of the two Black Eagle students widened even further when they realized that the usually stoic professor was smiling at her student fondly. 

At the sight of his professor’s smile, the young prince managed to compose himself as he said with a bright smile, “My apologies for intruding your tea party, Professor.”

She shook her head as she replied, “No need to apologize, Dimitri. Would you like to join us?”

“Professor, if I ma-”

“Nothing would make me happier, Professor!” Dimitri cut off his step sister’s protest, dragging an empty chair Byleth had commandeered a while ago for Hubert (that the man absolutely ignored, how rude). He placed the seat right next to his professor and sat down, their shoulder brushing against each other. His smile brightened even further when the older woman offered one half of her donut to him, “Oh, thank you, Professor!”

She smiled at her student as she nodded before turning to face the Black Eagle student in front of her as she asked, “So, you were saying, Edelgard?”

Edelgard watched as the mint haired woman grabbed an empty tea cup and filled it with bergamot tea with practiced ease before handing it to the young man smiling brightly at her.

She sighed and shook her head as she said with resignation, “It’s nothing, Professor. Please forget I said anything.”

**Lone Moon, 1185**

When Felix had said to do something about Dimitri’s current… situation… she was sure the dark haired noble did not mean what she was planning to do. However, she was out of options. 

She had tried talking to him. She had tried bringing him gifts and food straight from the dining hall. She had tried to talk about their strategy for their next mission and even tried asking for his opinion on certain unit placements and battalion arrangements. She had even tried to bring a training lance for him and a training sword for herself so she could ask if they could spar. 

No matter what she did, he would ignore her. If he didn’t ignore her, he would order her to leave. If she stays regardless of what he says or doesn’t say, he would be the one to leave and then she’d end up chasing him all over the monastery. He wasn’t running but he had long legs and a fast walk so she had to jog just to catch up to him. When she starts to bridge the gap between them, he would start to walk even faster.

It just… it was a bit embarrassing. Almost everyone stared at them the first time they did it. The next time she tried to catch up to him, everyone just stared at them with amusement. No matter how many times the same chase happened, the people who see them would still find some sort of amusement in it. 

Except Seteth and Felix. The two of them just looked so done with everything whenever they see her trying to catch up with the runaway prince. At the very least, Gilbert was pretending not to see anything.

No matter what, their chase would end back into the same place he always stays in the cathedral. Only each time, Byleth would be tired from all the jogging (she did not run, no matter what Sylvain or Caspar may say) she had to do just to keep Dimitri in her sights.

But today will be different.

Today, she will finally enact her last plan, her secret weapon of mass destruction.

If this doesn’t get through Dimitri, she has no idea what else to do.

So with all the determination she could muster and a silent continuous prayer to Sothis begging for her help (to either support this ridiculous plan or stop her, she does not know), she entered the cathedral. A few monks and bishops were praying, staying far away from the altar where Dimitri had kept his vigil. The monk in charge of the advice box waved at her and she waved back half-heartedly. She could feel everyone but Dimitri turned to stare at her, probably because she was definitely walking towards the muttering prince with a serious look on her face.

Felix was there with his father as well and she almost backed out of this plan, thinking she can do this during a time when a high ranking member of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus wasn’t there to see her enact her final plan.

But her legs had already carried her to Dimitri and the larger man was staring at her from the corner of his eye.

“Go away.” He gruffly said, looking away from her.

She could feel the warmth invading her cheeks as she turned red and she curled her hands into fists to keep them from trembling. He seemed to have realized that something was wrong as he finally turned his head to look at her. She took a deep breath before she asked, “Do you know which Golden Deer student I liked inviting to tea the most?”

In the silence of the cathedral, her voice resonated throughout the entire place. His brows furrowed but she didn’t give him any time to speak as she answered her own question, “LysiTEA-a.”

Everyone in the cathedral stared at her with varying degrees of surprise.

Dimitri stared at her silently for a couple of seconds.

Then…

She saw his lips twitch.

That was all the push she needed to forget all about her embarrassment as she continued, “Have you seen Flayn’s brother ride a wyvern?”

“He’s always dead SETETH to go.” She finished and a sound escaped Dimitri’s lips.

Both of her eyes and his one good eye widened at the sound. He quickly covered his mouth before he turned and began to briskly walk out of the cathedral, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably. She was immediately chasing after him as she asked in a loud voice so she was sure he would hear her, “You know what I’ve always wanted to try eating from the kingdom?”

“An asFAERGHUS!” She shouted, feeling her entire face reddened.

Dimitri almost tripped on his way out of the cathedral. 

She ran after Dimitri, not noticing the Duke of Fraldarius cover his mouth as he tried to stop the laughter escaping his lips while his son stared at his father in horror.

As Dimitri quickly crossed the long bridge connecting the cathedral from the rest of the monastery, she continued to run after him (and she had to admit, she was absolutely running this time, how can he be so fast with all that armor and fur???) as she shouted, “What fruit do mounted units love to eat?!”

As they reached the end of the bridge, Dimitri stopped just as she answered, “A CANTOloupe!”

Some kind of sound Byleth could only describe as a cross between choking and snickering escaped his lips. Dimitri covered his mouth with both his hands as he hunched his upper body while his shoulders continued to tremble as muffled sounds escaped him.

“Please look at me, Dimitri.” She barely noticed that people were watching them, some of them were even the ones who had been in the cathedral a while ago. Her entire focus was on the taller man in front of her.

She took a deep breath before she said as solemnly as she could while her entire face was red, “Look at me when I'm being SEIROS.”

“Pfft-Professor!” Dimitri finally turned to face her, his own face as red as hers as he tried to keep himself from laughing. His voice still held a certain growl to it that she never heard five years ago but the tone he used was the same one she heard him use whenever he was trying very hard not to laugh, “Please stop this!”

“This?” She repeated. She deliberately pouted, trying to mimic the pout she had seen Hilda do more than once, as she asked, “SOTHIS is over?”

Dimitri stared at her for a few seconds, his lips twitching uncontrollably.

Everyone was surprised when they heard the prince let out an undignified snort before letting out a loud laugh.

Everyone glanced at each other.

It… wasn’t even a good joke. Right???

At the sight of Dimitri’s laughing face, Byleth’s lips curved into the biggest smile she could make.

That immediately caught the prince’s attention.

His laugh was immediately cut off, his eye trained on her smile. 

Her smile faltered when she noticed Dimitri had stopped laughing, reaching her hand towards him as she asked, “Dimitri?”

The prince took a step back, making her breath hitched.

Then, without any warning, he turned around and ran away from her as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Her jaw slacked at the sudden retreat of the prince then her eyes narrowed in determination.

Before anyone could say anything, the lithe mint haired woman was already chasing after him.

Everyone who had the ‘pleasure’ to see such a strange sight turned to look at one another, silently wondering if they should also be worried about not just for the blond haired prince but for his mint haired professor as well.

**Red Wolf Moon, 1185**

Yet their worry was unfounded as the war comes to a close with the victory of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The coronation of both the Archbishop and the King brought much celebration to Fodlan, most especially in Faerghus and Garreg Mach. The announcement that the two would be married in Garreg Mach three months after their coronation was the talk of the entire country and had even reached their neighbors. 

On the day of the wedding itself, the cathedral was packed. Each row filled with people from all over Fodlan. The front rows were filled by the new archbishop’s old students and the high ranking church members who had rallied under her and the new king. As she was the one being married, her right hand man Seteth was preceding over the wedding. 

Both king and archbishop were smiling at each other, holding each other’s hands the entire time which made Byleth hand her bouquet to Claude as Seteth asked Dimitri to say his vows after the archbishop has said hers. (No one knows why Claude was standing with the archbishop’s maid of honor, Flayn, and the rest of her bridesmaids, Ingrid, Mercedes and Annette but no one bothered to stop or ask the newly crowned king of Almyra)

Throughout the entire vow, everyone could hear Alois crying loudly from the first rows. 

“These soft warm hands I hold right now have saved and guided me countless times. I wish to hold them now and forevermore. My beloved, there is not enough words in the world to describe how deep my love for you is. You accepted and loved me. Even during my worst, you stayed by my side. When I was lost and I asked for your guidance, I will never forget your words to me. You taught me that if I wanted to move forward, to grasp my own future with my own two hands, then I have to start BYLETHing go of my past .” 

Seteth’s face twitched. Claude covered his mouth with the bouquet in his hands to hide his snorting. Alois’ crying turned into a hysterical laughter with tears and snot. Dedue and Sylvain sighed. Flayn and Mercedes giggled while Ingrid covered her face with her hand. Ashe and Annette were softly chuckling as they cried happily. Felix stared at the ceiling and silently wondered if he could get away from committing regicide in the cathedral. 

Many of the professor’s old students and their closest allies groaned. 

But none of that mattered at the sound of his beloved’s laughter. His smile became softer as he proclaimed, “I love you, Byleth.”

She returned his smile with her own as she replied, “I love you too, Dimitri.”

Their lips met into a gentle kiss as Seteth sighed behind them and just gave up, “Yes, yes. You are now husband and wife. Please continue kissing.”

The entire cathedral erupted into cheers and applauds as a new dawn rises in Fodlan.

  
  


**Blue Sea Moon, 11??**

“Lift your lance a bit more.” He adjusted his stance as instructed and listened attentively, “Good. That is the most basic defensive stance. When you take a hit and you need time before someone can heal you or you can drink a medicinal potion, take that stance.”

“That stance won’t leave you VULNERARYble.”

“Father, please.” He groaned, embarrassment and mildly resigned, as his father, the (actual) King of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, laughed loudly at his own joke. When he heard an accompanying soft giggle, he turned towards the sound and shouted, “Please stop encouraging him, Mother!”

**Author's Note:**

> When I told my childhood friend to give me puns, I asked him to give me puns he would hear in the game. He took that instruction to mean puns about the game so, yeah, all the puns are… more specific than what Alois has. I still hope you guys like this. We tried. 
> 
> Here are the original unedited puns my childhood friend had been kind enough to give to me. The ones I used, I had to edit to so it can fit better in the narrative. The ones I did not use… well, here. Just. Take it.  
If a character sleeps with any knight class units, that's an armor smasher  
A specific slice of fish for Flayn is called a Fish Flayn  
When Byleth makes tea for a smol girl im GD it's a LysiTEAyaaa  
When Petra writes, it's to the letra  
When Dimitri's assistant takes you on, you're paying Dedue  
When things escalate, you know, it's Seiros  
When the head of the church has a bad stomach, it's diarRHEA  
When Flayn's dad rides the wyvern, he's dead Seteth to go  
When the leader of the Leicester Alliance is playing mind games with you, he's getting your judgment Claude-d  
When Edelgard sings, she's an Edelbard  
When Ingrid flies in a straight line with her pegasus, she's going in grid!  
When Catherine gives Shamir a hickey, it's a Thunderbrand!  
Lysithea loves sweet coz she's from the house Glucoseter (she’s not. She’s from House Ordelia, this would have been better off as a pun on her crest)  
What vegetable comes from Dimitri's homeland? Asfaerghus  
What do you call when a goddess strokes you in bed? A divine pulse  
Grammatical Pun: “We're done!” says Sothis, Byleth responds "Sothis is over? "  
The relic "Freikugel" suits Hilda - a "freak of girl" !  
What metal is forged with puns? Alois  
When Petra is scared, she's Petrafied  
What fruit do horse units love to have? A CANTOloupe!  
What did Catherine bring to the party? She brought the thunder!  
What’s a unit of measurement in Faerghus? Dimitri  
Dimitri = The Myth Tree  
Bylething us go  
What’s it called when you’re wide open for a heal? Vulneraryble!


End file.
